


So It Began, And So It Shall End

by EnvyRyuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvyRyuu/pseuds/EnvyRyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can one incident change a person's life forever?  Can you live with these consequences?   Of murder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day It Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockpupett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sockpupett).



Chapter One: The Day It Happened

 

A frightened breath flew from those pale lips, blood soon following. His black tank top was shredded, the wound in his side growing bigger.

Green eyes grew wide as the blonde stood before him, blocking the spear. He gasped as the blonde fell back. He dropped his own weapon, his arms wrapping around the taller male.

“D-Dirk!?” His English accent sparked out profusely. Orange eyes met his green ones. They were full of pain and sadness. A shaking pale hand reached up, touching his tan face.

“…S-….Sor…ry…” His voice was low and dry, barely coming out. His body was growing colder by the second.

“N-No! Dirk! You can’t leave me! Please…” Tears stung his eyes.

Dirk shook his head, pointing at the wound. “Jake...Our blood….mixed…” He muttered.

Jake’s eyes widened. “Wait…what..? You’re…Dirk…Oh God!” He buried his face in Dirk’s bleeding chest.

Dirk ran his hand through Jake’s hair. “I wasn’t going to-.” He cut off coughing again. “-let you turn…”

“S-So you ruined your own life?!” He screamed at him.

Dirk smiled bitterly. “I wasn’t…going to let them take hunting away from you. I could…never bear the thought of you…like them.”

Jake shook his head swiftly. “No! Just-just no! I-I can’t bear to see you like this! Dirk…if you change…I…I have to….have to….” He began to cry.

“Jake…look at me…”

Jake turned his head towards him, tears streaming down his cheeks. “What…?”

“I love you…Remember that. I won’t…be the same…after…af..ter…this…” His breathing becomes shallow, his hand falling from Jake’s face.

Jake’s heart skipped a beat. “Dirk?” He shook him a bit. “Dirk! Come on…d-don’t do this! Dirk..! DIRK!” Dirk’s body went limp, his eyes still somewhat open. More tears fell from Jake’s eyes when he realized he was gone. He set him down gently where he lay, and stood. He picked up his guns, shoving them in their holsters. He turned towards the demon that killed Dirk. He was on the ground, dead.

“Jake!” Another voice came into his senses. Jake turned, almost zombie like towards the voice. He met the eyes of Jane. “Hey! Are you okay?! Holy crap is that blood? Where’s Dirk? Is he-?” She cut off, looking past him. “OH MY GOD! DIRK!” She lunged.

Jake caught her, holding her back. “Don’t. He’s gone.” He said emotionless. He started walking again.

“W-Wait! Jake! You’re just going to leave him?!”

Jake didn’t say anything, he just kept walking. He ignored Jane’s cries, shaking and hitting him. Goodbye Dirk…  
===

 

=2 Years Later=

 

Another bullet flew from the pistol, his face completely stern. He ran into the house, peeking around the corner. Nothing…good… He took a step forward and froze.

“No way…” He whispered, his eyes full of horror.

A huge grin greeted him. “Well I’ll be dammed.” The tall man hoped on the desk, still grinning. “Is that my Jakey?” He wasn’t wearing shades anymore. His orange eyes had a red luster to them. He was so fucking pale. He wore a new black tank top and black pants. A katana was attached to his hip. His hair was different. Way different. It was a bit longer and somewhat slicked back. He had trimmed stubble on his chin.

Jake stood perfectly still, staring at him. “Dirk…” He said the name as if it were new to him. He hadn’t spoken of him in almost a year.

“Hmmm…” Dirk walked up to him, and grabbed the end of his shirt. He pulled it up. “Damn…you been working out..?” He ran his fingers down Jake’s stomach.

Jake jerked back, holding his pistol to Dirk’s temple. “Back up Strider.” He grimaced at the name, sneering a bit.

Dirk laughed. “You couldn’t even if you tried Jake. Come on. Come back to my room with me. We can…reminisce.” He grinned, a bit of mischief in his smile.

Jake rolled his eyes, cocking his gun. “Really? We haven’t seen each other in what…two years, and all you can think about is sex? What the hell is wrong with you?” Jake spat.

Dirk let out a bitter laugh. He reached for Jake’s wrist. He squeezed a bit.

Jake’s pistol hit the floor. “Shit…” He muttered.

Dirk took him by the arm, dragging him to the back of the house. He tossed him on the bed, locking the door behind him. “Come on English. You can’t say that this…” He slowly takes off his shirt, exposing his chest. “…Isn’t irresistible…” He licked his lips, staring at Jake through narrowed eyes.

Jake’s eyes grew wide at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. Completely and uncontrollably sexy. He shifted on Dirk’s bed. “S-Strider. You’re pushing your luck…” He looked away, clearing his throat.

Dirk laughed again, walking up to Jake. “Well then. Why don’t I…” He pressed his knee to Jake’s crotch. “…push a bit more?”

Jake let out a small moan, kind of losing himself.

“Oooo. What was that English? Was that…a reaction?” Dirk pressed a bit harder, running his hand up Jake’s shirt.

Jake bucked his hips a bit. He hadn’t been touched by someone else in a long time.

Dirk grinned at his response, leaning in to nibble at his neck.

Jake’s body jerked. He automatically reached for his other pistol, holding got to Dirk’s head. “T-That’s far enough…” He was lying. Of course he wanted him to keep going. His sexual frustration was driving him mad.

Dirk cocked his head to the side. “Really? You’re lying to me already..?” He frowns a bit.

Jake pressed the gun harder to Dirk’s head. “Back off.” He growled.

Dirk shook his head, leaning in. He pecked Jake on the lips, licking his lips as he moved away.

Jake’s face grew red, his vision fading. “W-What in the…hell..?” He fell over, his gun falling. 

“Goodnight…Jakey.”

===

 

His head felt heavy as he tried to open his eyes. He raised his head slowly, bright lights blinding him. He shook himself, which was rather hard. He felt somewhat restricted. He tried to wipe his face, but he couldn’t move his arms. He blinked a few times, opening his eyes, and waiting for them to adjust. He looked around the room he was in. His legs and wrists were bound by black rope. He looked down. Fuck. He was naked. That bastard. What in the bloody hell did he-. His thoughts cut off when he heard laughter.

“Morning.” A deep voice came into his ears. He looked over in the direction the voice came from. He glared.

“What in blimey hell is this?” He snapped, trying to break free.

“It’s your prison, dear boy.” Dirk sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingertips across Jake’s upper thigh.

Jake’s whole body went cold for a moment, and then he shivered. “D-Damn…” He whimpered a bit, wanting more.

“You like that English?” He asked, leaning in towards him. He ran his hand up closer to Jake’s forming erection. “Oh. Someone’s getting excited. How long has it been again? Two years?”

Jake gulps, trying to ignore his touch, but oh God he couldn’t. He wanted him. So. Fucking. Bad.

“Maybe we could…have a little fun? Whatcha think..?” Dirk leaned in, his lips brushing against Jake’s.

Jake swallowed hard, turning away. “Dirk. Let me go.” He growled.

Dirk paused, a bit confused. He knew. He knew Jake wanted him. So why was he still resisting? He pulled back, removing his hand. He heard the quiet moan escape Jake’s lips as he did so. He sat back, smiling. He let out a sarcastic laugh. “Wow…” He replied.

Jake pulled at the ropes. They burned into his wrists, causing him to cringe from the pain. “W-What?” He asked, trying to break free.

Dirk bowed his head. He felt something. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He was hurt. He was sad. He was…heart broken. Was that even possible? A demon? Heartbroken? He let out a huge sigh, standing up. “Never been rejected before.” He said simply. 

That hit a nerve within him. That meant he had done it after he turned. Fuck. That made him jealous. A lot more than it should have. He dug his teeth into his lip, knowing he shouldn’t say anything.

“Well…” He began, thinking carefully. “First time for everything.” His tone was dark. He glared at Dirk, watching him.

Dirk looked out the window, gazing through the trees. Images of that day flashed in his mind as he thought about the last time someone told him they loved him. Love. Did that damn emotion even exist to him anymore? Hell. He didn’t fucking know. All he knew is that Jake English was the one he wanted. And the one he was going to have. No matter what. He turned to walk back over to him, but stopped. Something inside him was telling him he shouldn’t. That he should let him go. He clenched his fists, a growl erupting from his throat. A guilty pleasure. A very, very guilty pleasure. He shook himself, heading towards the desk in his room. He ripped open the drawer, pulling out a knife.

Jake’s eyes grew wide with horror. “D-Dirk…what’re you-?”

The first black rope snapped, releasing Jake’s right ankle.

He blinked. “D-Dirk..?”

The second one on his leg snapped. Then the ones around his wrists fell to the floor as well. Dirk dropped the knife, turning towards the desk again. He pulled out Jake’s clothes and pistols. He set them on the bed, and stood staring at him. Silent.

Jake was cautious to move at first. He reached for his shirt, slowly pulling it on. He was dressed within a minute after that. “Um…” He cleared his throat, shoving his guns into their holsters. “Thank you.” He spoke quickly.

Dirk stilled remained silent. He knew what he was doing was right, but it still fucking hurt. It hurt like shit. He nodded a bit, turning his back to him.

“I…I’ll let you go this time!” Jake yelled, trying to act professional. He walked towards the door, holding the knob. He looked back at Dirk, then to the door. He turned the knob.

“I love you.” The words flew from Dirk’s lips like a whisper in the wind. They were barely heard by his own ears. 

Jake perked up a bit, turning back to him. He knew he had said something. “What…was that?” He asked, almost pleading.

Dirk’s head somewhat snapped up when he realized Jake had heard. “N-Nothin’. Just go.”

Jake furrowed his brow, turning his whole body towards him. He narrowed his eyes. “Strider. Don’t lie to me.”

“Wouldn’t change anything.” He spoke quickly, standing up. Tears burned in his eyes for the first time since he had been human. “Fuck…” He muttered.

Jake took a step towards him. “Are…you crying?”

Dirk coughed a bit. “Pfft. Crying? What kind of demon cries?” He snapped.

“One with a heart.” Jake said softly. “Come on. Just tell me. I don’t know if it would change anything if you don’t tell me. Honestly Dirk, why’re you so complicated? Is it really that hard to say some-?”

“I love you.” Dirk repeated loudly. 

Jake’s cheeks grew hot instantly. “I…” He gulped, not sure what to say. Of course he loved him. But…that was the old him. Not this demon that looked like him. But they were so similar. So. Fucking. Similar. He took in a sharp breath. “I love you too…” His heart skipped a beat, somewhat picking up from the words.

Dirk’s body straightened up. He turned towards him. “You…you do?” He asked, completely shocked.

“Dirk. I could never stop loving you. I just…now…because of-.”

“What I am? That’s what you were going to say wasn’t it? Because of this horrible, disgusting thing I’ve become?”

Jake looked down painfully. He swiftly moved towards him, wrapping his arms around him. Dirk stared down at that black hair painfully. His eyes found Jake’s pistol. He reached for Jake’s hand.

Jake was taken by surprise as his hand was touched. Dirk was so cold. His fingers were soon forced around his pistol. His hand was being raised. “Dirk..?”

Dirk smiled sadly. “Pull the trigger.” He whispered.

Jake tried to pull away. “No. I can’t.”

“But it’s so easy. Just one, two…” Dirk wrapped his fingers around the trigger as well, pushing Jake’s finger down.

“N-No! Dirk stop!” Jake yanked his hand away, the gun going off. The bullet flew past Dirk’s head, lightly grazing his skull. He hissed at the pain, gripping the side of his head. 

“Shit…It would’ve been so easy…” He moaned.

“If I killed you…I…I’d kill myself.”

“Then I’ll do it.” Dirk insisted, reaching for the gun again. 

“No!” Jake grabbed Dirk’s wrist, tossing his gun onto the floor. “Please Dirk. Killing yourself wouldn’t do any good! Are you bloody insane?”

“It would do everything for me. If I can’t be with you as a warm blooded human, then…I shouldn’t exist.” He lowered his eyes from Jake’s pained ones. “A life of cat and mouse isn’t what I want. When I capture you, I want you to stay. I don’t want to let you go from guilt. I want to keep you here. Make sweet, sweet love to you without any problems. “

“Then I won’t go after you anymore.” Jake said, a bit flustered from Dirk’s comment.

His heart hurt a bit. “So this is goodbye?” He asked seriously.

“No. I…I can see you outside of work.” He suggested.

“No Jake. I’m the most wanted. Top 5. Everyone is out to get me.”

Jake stared at his blonde hair, raising his hand to touch it. He ran his fingers through it. It was so soft. Just like he remembered. He leaned in, kissing the top of Dirk’s head.

“I’ll quit.” He demanded.

Dirk’s head snapped up. “No. I will not be the cause of you losing the one thing important to you.”

“I can’t stand the thought of not seeing you Strider.” He frowned.

“You have other people that you love that love you.”

“You’re one of them Dirk!” Jake held him tighter, burying his face in his chest.

“Jake…” Dirk patted his hair. “I’m not even human anymore…”

“Dagnabbit Strider! You are to me! You’re still in there!” Tears filled his green eyes. He pulled back, reaching up to touch Dirk’s face.

“Tsk. It’d be so much easier if you didn’t remember me.” He looked away, somewhat snuggling into his hand. A light bulb went off in his head.

Jake saw it. “Dirk. No. You will not do that. I can’t lose a single memory of you. Dirk. I’d die.”

Dirk shook his head, pulling Jake back into a hug. He placed his hand on Jake’s head, stroking his hair. “Jake…It’s fine. Everything is gonna be okay.” He buried his face in Jake’s hair, concentrating. Memories began to poor into Dirk’s mind.

“D-Di…rk..?” Jake whispered, somewhat dazed. His legs were losing energy. He was a bit confused. “What’re…you..?” He blinked several times, trying to figure out what was going on.

“I’m so sorry Jake.” A tear fell from his eye, soaking into Jake hair. “I love you…so much…” The last memory of him flew from Jake’s head into his own. His heart stung as Jake’s body went limp in his arms. More tears fell onto Jake’s head. Dirk held him close, crying. 

A huge bang came from the other side on the door.

He didn’t care. He just cried, holding Jake. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” He stared at him face, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “I love you so much…So fucking much…” He leaned down, kissing him.

“RELEASE HIM!” A thick southern accent filled his ears. He looked up.

A tall blonde haired woman stood behind a somewhat short black haired woman.

Dirk looked down at Jake, then set him onto the floor. He backed away.

“Jake?!” The black haired one yelled.

The blonde stared at him, a confused look in her eyes. Her eyes grew wide. 

“Dirk..?” She spoke slowly, as if she didn’t know the name.

He smiled a bit, trying to wipe away his tears in the process. “Hello Roxy. Jane.” He nodded at them both.

Roxy pursed her lips, stepping into the room. “What did you do to him?”

Dirk shrugged. “He’s alive, isn’t that enough?”

Roxy held up her rifle. “Tell me what you did.” H had it aimed at Dirk’s head.

He let out a laugh, holding out his arms. “Do it. Save me the trouble of killing myself.”

“He’s breathin!” Jane squealed. She picked him up, slinging his arm over her shoulder. “Come on Rox. Just let ‘em go. He ain’t worth it.”

“Not quite.” She fired.

Dirk fell back, the bullet going through his shoulder. It burned like hell, causing him to scream out.

“F-Fucking hell…I-I didn’t do anything bad…”

Roxy grinned. “Sorry pretty boy. You’re coming with us.” Her foot met his face, knocking him out cold.


	2. Who Are You, Again?

Chapter Two: Who Are You, Again?

 

His head was pounding as he came back in consciousness. He cursed under his breath, tying to straighten his body. His eyes felt heavy as hell. He clenched his teeth, pushing himself up. His vision was blurry as he leaned against the wall next to him for support. He blinked a couple times, trying to focus. The first thing he saw was bars. Fuck. He thought, groaning a bit.

“Well lookie here. Sleepy Beauty’s awake.” A cocky female voice sprang into his ears, causing his head to pound even more. The gate sheltering him flung open, crashing against the wall.

He glared at the woman standing before him. She’d done it on purpose, as usual. 

“Bitch.” He snapped.

She let out a sarcastic laugh. “Is that the best you’ve got? Hm? Bitch? Like I haven’t been called that before.” Perfectly manicured hand ran through the demon’s blonde hair, gripping it tightly. She pulled his head back, getting in his face. “Hello. Dirk.” She grinned.

Dirk gritted his teeth once again, trying to look away. “Why the hell am I here Roxy? I didn’t hurt him.”

“Oh, oh, oh. On the contrary. You hurt him more than you know. Hell, even more that he knows.”

Dirk gave her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

She released his hair, taking step back, crossing her arms. “You’ve ruined the poor boy’s life Dirk. Do you even know what happens when you erase someone’s memory?”

Dirk thought a moment. Shit. He actually had forgotten. He didn’t do it often, so he never really cared. “No. Care to elaborate?” He asked.

Roxy nodded sharply, a bit pissed off. “When a person’s memory is erased by a demon, that person gradually goes…” She paused, placing a finger on her chin, tapping. “Insane.” She finished. “They begin to feel like their missing something. Their brain reacts to that, sending them into a tad bit of insanity. Which isn’t good. Especially when the person that was erased,” She shoots him a sharp look. “, dies.” She smirked a bit. She placed her hands on her hips. “Now Dirk. Jane and I love Jake. You know that. But he’s going to start going crazy because of what you did. Dirk. He’ll kill himself.”

Dirk’s mind lit up. He remember everything in that second. “Not if he kills me.” He said swiftly.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“If he kills me, he won’t go insane. He’ll just…remember what I…fuck…” He buried his head in his hands. If he died by Jake’s hand, Jake would remember everything. And that would just push him further into killing himself. He sighed heavily, looking back up at Roxy. “I’m not giving it back. I’m sorry.”

Roxy rolled her tongue, getting a bit angrier. “Damnit Dirk. Why the hell not?” She snapped.

Dirk looked out the through the bars, debating whether to escape or not. He could. He just…didn’t want to for some reason. He looked back at her. 

“I don’t want him living with the guilt that he did this to me.”

“But, he didn’t.”

“I know that.” Dirk stood, stumbling a bit. “He thinks because I was there, protecting him, that this…” He gestured to himself. “Is his fault.”

Roxy chewed on her lip for a moment, thinking. “Well…” She didn’t know what to say. “I-It doesn’t matter. No one will die if you give them back.”

“It matters to me.” He demanded. 

“You love him. Don’t you?” Roxy raised an eyebrow.

“I-I…Yes…” He still didn’t understand it, but of course he did. He loved Jake with everything in him, even if it wasn’t much.

“Then let him be happy with his memories of you.”

“But he wouldn’t be Roxy! You don’t get it! He’s dying inside every time he thinks of me. I never wanted to admit this, but I’ve been following him, watching him so he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Have you seen his chest lately? It’s covered in scars. He’s been abusing himself, crying alone, saying how sorry he is that that happened to me. I hate it Roxy. So I’m taking it away. For as long as I need to. When he’s on the verge of insanity, I’ll give them back, okay? I promise.” Dirk let out a breath. He collapsed back onto the bed.

Roxy looked at him, a bit pained. “Dirk…

“Just go.” He said, closing his eyes.

Roxy paused before turning. She slowly closed the gate, so it wasn’t too loud. She locked it and continued up the stairs to the main floor of the Headquarters. She was in search for Jane.

 

===

 

Jane placed another wet rag on Jake’s forehead, pushing back his hair. She sighed, looking out the window. A knock came from the other side of the door.

“Come in!” She called.

Roxy stepped in, quietly closing the door behind her. 

“Hey…” She smiled lightly at Jake. “He doing okay?” 

Jane nodded, smiling a bit brighter. “Yeah. His breathing is normal. He should be back to us any time.”

Roxy let a relieved sigh fly from her lips. “Alright, well. While we’re waiting, I have to talk to you. Can we go out into the hall?” She asked, nearly pleading.

Jane nodded, patting Jake’s cheek. 

They headed into the hallway.

 

===

 

Dirk played with the end of his hair, glancing over at the bars every now and then. He closed his eyes, focusing on Jake’s sent. He smiled when he found him sleeping. He was so adorable. He wanted to hug him. Snuggle close to him and kiss him gently. He wanted to run his hands up and down his glorious tan body and-.

Wow! Wow Strider! Settle down! He sat straight up, pulling himself from the images. He felt something in his jeans growing. Fuck… He thought, slapping his hand on his face. Why here of all places? He looked out into the empty hall again. He hesitantly unzipped his jeans. He reached into his boxers, gripping his erection. He stroked slowly at first, then gradually grew faster. He moaned, biting his lip. Images of Jake lying in his bed flashed through his mind. He gulped, falling onto his side. He squeezed and rubbed, moaning louder and louder. He soon released into his own hand, some dripping onto the stone floor. He let out a breath, his face flushed. 

“Fucking hell…” He whispered, wiping his hand on the sheets below him. He zipped his jeans back up, hugging his knees. He closed his eyes, memories beginning to come back. He thought a moment. Why did we go on that mission? He thought harder, his mind beginning to wander.

 

===Flashback===

 

“W-What? No! You can’t!” Jake exclaimed, letting go of Dirk’s hand. He sat up in his bed, completely shocked.

Dirk rolled over on his back, placing his hands under his head. He sighed, glancing up at Jake.

“You could get hurt. We both know how reckless you can be sometimes. I think it’d be safer.” He replied, yawning.

“B-But…I couldn’t ask that of you. Dirk, you have missions yourself…”

“Not really. Jane’s given me the week off from the recent so called ‘injury’ I had.”

“See! That’s why you can’t go with me! You’re hurt!”

Dirk stared at him, completely shocked. He reached under the blanket, pulling up his shirt.A freshly healed wound was placed right above his hip bone. “It’s completely healed. Come on. Touch it.” He reached for Jake’s hand. He placed it on the tough skin that would soon become a scar.

Jake’s face flushed from touching him. “N-No matter. I don’t want you in danger because of me.”

Dirk let a growl escape his throat. “Danger? We go out and fight blood sucking, and soul eating demons every day. How in the hell is me going with you dangerous?”

Jake looked away from his gaze. “I’m just not comfortable with it. If you got injured, I couldn’t live with myself.”

“If I get injured, it will be my fault. Don’t worry Jake. Everything will be fine. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” He touched Jake face, smiling. He placed his hand on the back on Jake’s neck, pulling his head down to his lips. He placed a tender kiss on Jake’s mouth. “I love you.”

Jake’s face grew redder by the second. “I-I love you too…”

 

===

“…rider! Strider! Hey Strider!” 

Another voice had woken him up. He jerked awake, looking up. Jane stood in front of Roxy, a very, very angry look on her face. She walked up to him. Her palm met his cheek.

It stung. Like a bitch. He was so weak. Fuck he needed blood.

“What in the hell, were you thinkin’?” She drawled. “I mean honestly. Why in the hell, would you do somethin’ like that? You’re a man, ain’t cha?” She glared at him.

He sighed, letting her ramble on. “Didn’t Roxy already explain this to you?” He raised an eyebrow, a bit confused.

“Well of course she did. That still don’t mean I can’t hit ya.”

True.

“Well. I’m not giving them back, so you can beat me all you want.”

Jane let out a laugh. “Oh no honey. We’re gonna do somethin’ a lot more worse than that.” She looked at Roxy, nodding.

Roxy disappeared into the hall.

The sent hit him instantly, like a ton of bricks. Oh no. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. A tall, blonde hair man stood, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a katana. He grinned.

“Sup bro.”

 

===


	3. Hell on Earth

Chapter Three: Hell on Earth

 

Fucking hell. Just God damn it all. Dave. Dave Strider. Dave fucking Strider. Dirk’s eyes were wide as hell. He couldn’t believe who was standing in front of him. His own fucking brother was about to beat the living shit out of him. Fuck. Fuck it all.

Dave grinned, taking a couple steps toward his brother. “Geez bro.” He tilted Dirk’s head up. “You look like shit.”

Dirk narrowed his eyes. “Nice to see you too.”

Dave pulled back his hair, pointing his katana at Dirk’s throat. “Now. Why won’t you listen to the ladies?” He asked, pressing the katana to Dirk’s skin.

Dirk rolled his eyes. “Damnit Dave. Did they seriously have to bring you?” He grabbed the end of the blade, shoving it away. It slit his fingers, but he didn’t care. He stood up, towering over Dave. “I have my reasons, which don’t need to be explained to the likes of you.” He sneered, shoving Dave back.

Dave sliced his katana through the air, cutting Dirk’s shirt open. A thin line of blood began to slowly appear on Dirk’s chest.

Dirk hissed at him, getting a tad pissed off. He snarled, his fangs glowing.

Dave took a step back.

Roxy pulled out her rifle.

Jane pulled out a simple pistol. 

They all were aimed at Dirk.

Dirk narrowed his eyes, pulling one leg back, ready to lunge. He took in a breath and-.

“What in the bloody hell is goin’ on here?!” A new voice filled the cell.

Everyone turned.

Jake stood; his hair is a mess, looking tired as hell.

Dirk immediately looked away, standing perfectly normal.

Dave stared at Dirk for a moment, his face softening. He lowered his katana. 

Roxy dropped her rifle, running up to Jake and hugging him.

Jane did so as well.

Jake was laughing as they hugged him, asking what the big deal was. He look at Dave and smiled. Then his eyes found Dirk. He gave him a puzzled stare.

“Uh…When did we capture a demon?”

Everyone went silent. They finally knew it was true. It had finally sunk in. He really didn’t remember him. 

Jane took a step back from Jake, grinning. “He’s one of the most wanted! You captured ‘em!”

Jake gave her a confused stare. “I…I did?”

Roxy nodded, stepping in front of Jake’s shot of Dirk. “Yup! You might not remember cuz you hit your head afterwards! But you did it!”

Jake looked past Roxy, back at Dirk. “So why’s he still alive?” He asked.

Everyone’s breathing stopped.

“I’ve been asking that question all day.” Dirk’s voice broke their silence.

Jake frowned a bit, picking up the pistol on the ground. “Then let’s get it over with.” He aimed the gun at Dirk.

Dave stepped in the line of fire. “I can’t let you do that Jake.” He said darkly.

Jake blinked, taken aback. “Why not?”

“I need him for information. You can’t kill him.”

Jake sighed, lowering the gun. “Then maybe I can help get that information.” He suggested.

Dave smirked a bit. “Alright. Roxy, Jane. If you don’t mind.” He winked at them, letting them know he would try his best to jog Jake’s memory of Dirk.

Roxy winked back, taking Jane up and out of the cellar.

Dave slammed the gate shut, leaning against it. Jake sat on a chair in the cell, across from Dirk.

“Now. Where are they?” Dave pushed.

Dirk didn’t respond. The scent of Jake was driving him wild. He had to stay under control. He kept his head bowed, his fists clenched. 

“I believe the man was talkin’ to you.” Jake added, trying to get Dirk’s attention.

“I heard him.” Dirk said through closed teeth. He looked up at Dave, almost with pleading eyes.

Dave slightly shrugged, pretty much saying there was nothing he could do.

“I don’t know.” Dirk replied.

Jake cocked his head to the slide, not really listening to them talk. He stared at Dirk, examining his features. He had the strangest feeling he knew him. And it was bugging the fuck out of him. He thought a bit harder, but nothing came up. He wanted to shrug the feeling off, but couldn’t. He glanced at Dave, then back at the demon before him. They looked a lot alike. Did Dave have a brother? No…He would’ve known that already. He began to tap his foot. He chewed on his lip, trying to remember. 

“I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T KNOW! FUCKING HELL DAVE!” Dirk screamed, interrupting Jake thoughts. 

Dave was shocked by his sudden outburst. “Geez Dirk. I miss when you were calm and chill. Remember? When you were human?” 

Dirk eyes grew wide with fear, and anger. He knew Dave had done that on purpose. He was trying to jog Jake’s memory, and Dirk wasn’t having any part of that. Dirk walked up to Dave, placing his arm against his throat. 

“You worthless, rotten piece of flesh. Shut the fuck up.” He growled, a deathly gaze in his eyes.

Dave was actually frightened. He gulped a bit, shivering slightly. He looked away, tearing himself from Dirk’s stare. “C-Come Jake. That’s all for now.” He stuttered a bit, gesturing for Jake to get the fuck out.

Jake nodded, following Dave. He looked back once more at Dirk, who was now lying on the ground, hands over his eyes.

“Hey Dave…” Jake began. “Do you have a brother?” He honestly couldn’t remember.

Dave smiled a sad smile. “Yeah. But he died two years ago in a battle. He was a hunter like us. I miss him.”

Jake stopped dead in his tracks. Accident? Wait…acci…dent..? His head began to pound. He hit his knees, covering his ears. Blood flashed through his mind, disturbing him immensely. “F-Fuck…”

Dave knelt down, alarmed. “Jake! Hey Jake! You okay?! Can you hear me?!” He shouted, shaking him.

Jake pulled his hands away from his head. They were covered, in blood.

 

===

 

Jane patted Jake’s head. “It was just an illusion. There must have been some gas or something when you hit your head that you inhaled. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. Just don’t think too much. We’re gonna crash. Just come get us if you need anything.” She spoke as if she was speaking to a child.

Jake nodded, thanking her. He waited for her to close her own door down the hall before he snuck out of bed. He tip-toed down the stairs to the cellar, flashlight in hand. He found the switch, clicking on the light. A dim light shown over the demon’s body. He was sleeping on the floor, curled up into a ball. He was moaning a bit. Mumbling something Jake couldn’t quite understand. He inched closer, listening.

“…ake…”

Jake’s eyes went wide. Did he…Did he just say my name? He thought, moving a few steps closer.

“Jake…please.”

Yep. That’s me. He gulped, debating whether to wake him up or not. He reached for the bars when the demon spoke again. Those words caused him to stop dead.

“I love you.”

Jake’s stomach rocked a bit, nearly exploding. He hoped to fucking God that the demon wasn’t talking about him. He slowly opened the gate. It creaked as he did so. He closed it behind him, walking up to the demon on the floor. He knelt down, and reached out. His skin came in contact with the demon’s hair. The next thing Jake knew, he was pinned against the wall, a snarling demon in his face.

Dirk snapped his teeth, still half asleep. He finally came back to earth, releasing Jake automatically. “Sorry. You scared me.” He said quickly.

“I could say the same…” Jake lowered his hands slowly, rubbing his wrists. 

“A-Are you hurt?” Dirk’s tone became alarmed, reaching out.

Jake moved away. “I’m…fine…” He said slowly, not really sure why the demon wanted to help him. He stood there a moment, thinking. He didn’t know what to say first.

“I-.” He was cut off by an alarm going off. “Fuck.” The word flew from his lips. He knew what that alarm meant. Someone in the area was getting attacked by a shit ton of demons. He turned to grab his pistols. Dirk grabbed his wrist.

“I can help. Please.” He said, begging him.

Jake knew he should say no, but he trusted the demon, even though he didn’t know why. He nodded slowly, yanking open the door. He pulled Dirk up the stairs, grabbing the katana leaning against the wall.

Roxy and Jane were already outside fighting. Jake hurried out the front doors, Dirk close behind. Nearly a sea of demons was outside. Jake’s eyes went extremely wide. 

“Oh my God.”

Dirk stepped forward. “You’re hunters. You got this.” He winked at Jake, charging towards the demons, his katana slicing through them like butter. Dust flew through the air as they fought. Jake aimed, and fired as many shots as he could. He was back to back with Dirk, surrounded by demons. Fuzzy images began to go through Jake’s mind. He couldn’t stay focused. A demon lunged.

“Jake! Stay focused!” Dirk yelled, fending off the demons.

Jake shook himself, nodded, aiming yet again. Dirk’s voice invaded his mind. Damnit…Focus… He shook his head violently. He was so distracted. He growled, narrowing his eyes. He snarled, shooting everywhere. A face appeared in his mind, everything coming back. He turned, and gasped. 

“Dirk.” 

A huge claw ripped through his chest.

 

===


	4. Where Did the Time Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protect what is hurt...
> 
> And you'll make it to the end

Chapter 4: Where Did the Time Go?

 

Dirk’s eyes flew towards Jake, his eyes growing wide.

“JAKE!” The name flew from his throat, burning his lungs as he screamed it. He reached out, catching Jake in his arms. Dead demons surrounded them.

Blood was dripping from Jake’s lips as he breathed. He hacked a bit, more blood pouring out.

Tears ran down Dirk’s face as he stroked Jake’s hair.

“Jake…” he whispered, his heart burning.

Jake’s trembling hand reached up, touching Dirk’s face.

“W-Why…?” He managed to choke out.

“Oh fuck…Jake I’m sorry. I didn’t want you living through the pain of thinking what happened to me was your fault. I couldn’t watch you hurt yourself anymore Jake.”

“Hurt…ing..?” His eyes narrowed, as if he were thinking. “You…saw me..?”

Dirk nodded shamefully. “I wanted to protect you…without you knowing. Jake. I’m sorry.” He leaned down, kissing Jake’s forehead. “I don’t know what to do...”

Jake let his hand fall. He was losing energy fast. 

“Change me.” His voice was horse as he spoke.

Dirk immediately refused.

“Dirk. It’s the only way. I-.” He cut off, coughing.

Dirk felt so much pain as he watched Jake.

“…Please…Don’t let me…die…” Jake whispered. “I wanna…be with you. For...ever.”

Dirk bit his tongue, drawing a bit of blood. He gulped, leaned his head down to Jake’s throat. He was terrified. He didn’t want to do it. He couldn’t do it. It would hurt Jake so   
much. He just-.

“Do it. I’ll be fine.” His voice was airy. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Dirk bit down. Hard.

“Gah!” Jake screamed out, gripping Dirk’s shirt. He riled in pain, his body jerking.

Dirk reeled away, his lips smothered with Jake’s blood. He was breathing hard now. He placed his wrist to his lips, and drew his own blood. He sucked some into his mouth an d leaned down once more.

“Dirk…what are you-?” Jake was cut off by Dirk’s lips condescending to his. His eyes were wide as Dirk’s blood seeped into his mouth. He cringed at the taste, squinting a bit. It was so disgusting. He held on to dirk’s shirt, gulping down his blood as fast as he could.

Dirk pulled away, his eyes going to Jake’s wound. It was growing worse. He furrowed his brow. Then his eyes grew. 

“No.” He said softly.

“W-What’s wrong?” Jake asked, realizing he wasn’t healing.

“You…You’re body…Rejected…it…I don’t know what to do. I-Fuck. Jake I’m sorry, there’s nothing else-.” Dirk cut off, a demon slamming into his. 

“Dirk?” Jake called, reaching out. 

Dirk struggled. The demon bit into his throat, ripping it out. It backed away, running off. Dirk’s body lay there, completely still.

“Dirk…Dirk?! Hey! C-Come…on. You can’t…leave… me. N-Not a-ag-again…” Jake’s breathing slowed, his last breath flying into the air. His once bright green eyes soon faded to a dark, grey-ish green.

 

===

 

Roxy kicked another demon in the chest, shooting him.

“Fucking fuck. These fuckers won’t die. Where the hell are Dirk and-?” She stopped talking when she turned. “Fuck!” She ran over to them, not bothering to check on Jane, who was also, nowhere to be found. She slid onto her knees next to Dirk. She glanced at Jake, then back at Dirk. She ripped off her sleeve, pressing it to Dirk’s lips. It had been cut,   
prior to battle. The squeezed her skin, a few drops dripping into Dirk’s mouth. “Come on…come on…” She muttered, punching Dirk’s chest.

His orange eyes flew open. His teeth sinking into whatever was against his lips.

Roxy creamed out from the sudden pain. She gripped Dirk’s shoulder, trying to get his attention.

His eyes met hers, and he automatically pulled her arm away.

“Roxy, what the hell-?”

“No questions. He needs blood. Now.”

Dirk shook his head. 

“Roxy, his body doesn’t accept my…what the fuck are you doin’?” Dirk asked as she propped Jake’s body up against a pile of rocks. She pressed her bitten arm to Jake’s mouth.

“Lookin’ up fucking recipes. What does it look like?” She snapped. She pleaded that this would work.

She was looking back and forth between Jake’s wound and his face.

“Holy shit.” Dirk said, walking up to him. 

His wound was slowly healing.

“This is im-fucking-possible.” He shook his head, not believing what he was seeing.

Jake’s eyes fluttered open. 

Dirk’s face lit up.

“Jake!” He reached out to push Roxy away.

A bullet shot through Jake’s head.

Roxy and Dirk both froze in fear. Dirk swung around. To his surprise, Jane stood, pistol in hand. She was grinning.

“JANE! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Roxy screamed, glaring at her.

“Ehehehehe…..” Jane laughed, her eyes full of darkness and disgust.

Dirk looked at Jane, then up at Roxy. Fuck! His mind screamed.

“Roxy! Look out!” He jumped in front of her, a bullet piecing his shoulder. He landed on his side, cursing under his breath.

“Fuck! Dirk! Are you-?!” She cut off, another shot firing. She fell to the ground, blood trickling down her forehead.

Dirk’s eyes were full of fear and terror. He couldn’t believe what was happening. An evil laughter filled his ears. He looked up.

“J-Jane…Why?” He asked, grabbing his shoulder.

“Eeheehee! Did you enjoy watching your friends die?” She grinned again, holding the pistol to his skull.

Dirk was too afraid to speak.

“Good! Now. I get to watch you die…” 

She pulled the trigger.

 

===


End file.
